The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
High frequency electromagnetic radiation exists in free space from an increasing number of sources including power stations, radios, radars, televisions, computers, mobile phones, microwave ovens and security systems, e.g., millimeter wave body scanners used in airports. The increased possibility of exposure from electromagnetic-emitting devices, such as millimeter wave body scanners, has aroused concerns about the health risks potentially associated with exposure to even low levels of electromagnetic radiation. Accordingly, the ability to conveniently and inexpensively determine whether or not any given device, such as a millimeter wave scanner, is emitting electromagnetic radiation at or below safety levels is desirable.